1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table structure for a sewing machine capable of providing an adjacent working surface without interfering with the ranges of movement of a movable frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A multihead embroidery machine provided with a plurality of stitching units is known. Such a multihead embroidery machine is provided with a plurality of stitching units arranged at given intervals on a base frame to stitch the same embroidered patterns simultaneously on flat workpieces with the stitching units. A movable frame for supporting a plurality of embroidery frames holds the workpieces, and an elongate movable frame holds the embroidery frames. A support table supports the movable frame. An X-axis driving mechanism disposed at one end of the support table drives the movable frame for longitudinal movement in directions parallel to an X-axis, which is perpendicular to the axes of the arms of the stitching units. Y-axis driving mechanisms disposed at the opposite ends of the support table drive the movable frame for lateral movement in directions parallel to a Y-axis, which is parallel to the axes of the arms of the stitching units.
It is desirable to incorporate a working table top into the multihead stitching machine for changing the workpieces of the embroidery frames to improve the efficiency of the auxiliary work of changing the workpieces. However, the working table top must not occupy spaces adjacent to the opposite ends of the support table to allow space for the longitudinal movement of the movable frame in directions parallel to the X-axis and space for maintenance service for the X-axis driving mechanism and the Y-axis driving mechanisms. However, space near the opposite ends of the support table for the ranges of movement of the movable frame in directions parallel to the X-axis are generally free and not utilized effectively.